roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knife
}} The Knife is a One Hand Blade Melee Weapon in Phantom Forces. It is unlocked by default. History Issued by virtually every armed forces in the world. The combat knife is an essential piece of equipment for a soldier. Hand to hand and melee training is just as essential as training to pull the trigger. Due to the different needs, the combat knife varies from each country and armed force. The knife in-game is modelled after a generic knife bayonet, as it has a barrel ring. The hole on the blade is probably used as a wire cutter when combined with the sheath. In-Game General Information The knife is the first melee weapon option available. Pressing F will do a quick stabbing animation with the knife. It can be equipped by holding F or hitting 3, from there the player can left click to stab. It also can be used as an effective way to move faster if a heavy weapon is equipped. It can then be unequipped by scrolling or pressing the 1 or 2 keys (Primary and Secondary respectively). Another knifing animation can be done when the player right clicks. Knifing an opponent anywhere except the back or head will lower their HP by 50. Knifing an opponent in the back will do 130 damage, instantly killing them regardless of health. Strategy *It is often useful only to knife when the player is super close to their enemy as it is very risky and easy to kill someone who is running to them with a knife from far away. *Use it as a last resort if you have completely run out of ammo in your secondary as well as primary. Often many players try to finish you with a knife and you will be forced to try and avoid it or fight. *Attempting to knife somebody in an open area is extremely risky. A possible outcome of this is that you most likely get shot by another enemy before you get the chance to knife them. **Instead, play patiently with it. Hide somewhere and find a moment to strike when an enemy is off guard. Fighting Against a Knifer *If you see somebody run up to you with a knife, run back and keep a good distance from the knifer while shooting him. You will most likely survive. **If you are unable to get a good distance away from a person wielding a knife, equip a fast-firing weapon recommended for CQC, whether it is your machine pistol or PDW. However, if you have no other choice, the last resort is bringing out your own knife. *The knife, however, will make the user run faster than you (It increases your agility). To avoid this, you may want to spot the knifer earlier and remain at a good distance so you can equip an actual firearm to kill them. *Keep a good look on the minimap and your back. Chances are that there could be a knifer sneaking up onto you. Trivia *During Demo Testing players were able to stab with right click (through a different animation). It was removed at the end of alpha, and later re-added in the beta. **The right click stab is slower and does 1.2 times more damage. However, it's still not enough to kill a full heath player frontally. *Your mobility reaches its max when running around with a knife. This is useful when equipped with heavy weapons such as LMGs and sniper rifles. *In test place, the knifing animation was redone. It is now much faster than the one in the main game and resembles the midair knifing animation in BF4. *You get a 50 XP bonus for knifing someone in the back. *In update 3.3.0, the knife received a new model. Category:Melee Weapons Category:One Hand Blade Category:Weaponry Category:Under Construction articles